In the metal-processing industry, the vehicle industry, the utility-vehicle industry and their supplier industries, in the repair of motor vehicles and in the building industry, like or different metallic and non-metallic substrates are often adhesively or sealingly joined to one another. Various one-component and two-component adhesives/sealants are already available for this purpose. One-component adhesives/sealants are generally preferred by users because no mixing or metering errors can occur in use. In the bonding of non-porous substrates, the use of one-component moisture-curing adhesives/sealants is very limited on account of their very slow curing rate. Both one-component adhesives/sealants and conventional two-component adhesives/sealants curing at room temperature are very much in need of improvement in another respect: immediately after the parts to be joined have been fitted together, they have a very poor early strength so that the joined parts first have to be mechanically fixed until the bond has developed sufficient strength.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide adhesive/sealant compositions which, immediately after application and fitting of the parts to be joined, would have such high early strength that, in almost every application, there would be no need for mechanical fixing.